ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rooters
The Rooters were the former Black Ops wing of the Null Void Plumbers and a splinter faction of the organization as a whole. They appeared as villains in Omniverse. Over time, they went rogue and split from the Plumbers creating a rift. They made it their main goal the elimination of Ben Tennyson, believing that he is not worthy of the Omnitrix, and that his presence is a threat to the universe. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, they are also secret.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/500471008558344377 History Background When Earth joined the Plumbers, the Rooters were created as an experiment in cultural sensitivity from the Earth Plumbers. Ever since Ben Tennyson discovered the Omnitrix, the Rooters secretly split from the Plumbers and Proctor Servantis repurposed them to save the universe from his presence. The Rooters' new agenda went on without the Magistrata's knowledge. They become the special Plumber unit of the Null Void. According to Max Tennyson, they have a really powerful rank on the Plumbers. They answer only for the High Protectorate and only the Magistrata outranks the leader, Servantis. According to Kevin Levin, they rescued him in the Null Void from a Vulpimancer and took him to their lair. He met Servantis, who used his absorption powers to pass DNA and create an army for a war. Servantis used Kevin to fuse himself with a Cerebrocrustacean. The Amalgam Kids were used to do "nasty things", according to Kevin. After a failure, Servantis wiped the kids' memories and let them loose in the Null Void. Omniverse In The Rooters of All Evil, the Rooters returned at the Plumber HQ, hunting for Kevin. Servantis attacks the Plumbers, trying to read their minds. Along with him are three more members; Swift, Phil, and Leander. Swift and Leander are defeated by Ben, who finds Kevin. Ben, Kevin, and Zed escape but they later got taken to the HQ by the Rooters. Servantis reveals that each Osmosian has a unique power, and Kevin's power is absorption. They will use Kevin to create an army to win a war against an unknown threat to the universe. After Max doesn't let Kevin go with the Rooters, they attack the Plumbers. Ben turns into Gravattack and with the help of Molly, Patelliday, and Rook, defeated the villains. Servantis reads Ben's, and Max's minds and detects that they don't know anything about where Kevin went, because Rook destroyed the camera systems while he was fighting Swift. They leave the Plumber HQ, but Servantis says that they will return. In Weapon XI, the Rooters were defeated and had their Plumber status officially revoked by the Magistrata when she got word of their terrible acts. Their base was confiscated and teleported away leaving them stranded in the Null Void and at the mercy of the Way Bads. Notable Members ]] *Servantis (leader) *Phil Billings *Swift *Leander *Ragnarok (deceased) Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Rooters of All Evil (first appearance) *Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the original idea for the Rooters was Rook's Proto armor.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/505872956463803949 *Their leader, Servantis, projected Rook's Proto-Tech Armor. References See Also *Rooter Headquarters Category:Plumbers Category:Villains Category:Former Plumbers Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Groups